My Journey Through Destiny
by loving'it4321
Summary: I learned that destiny isn't written down somewhere and that destiny can depend on your choices and you can make it your own turn, I always thought destiny was written from birth 'till death, but it are the choices and changes you take that lead you to one of the million ways destiny offers you, because everyone deserves the way they want to take. [BurnxFem!Gazelle.]
1. The reason of my frozen heart

**Here is a new story, I know I have promised to update some requests for, but I'm lacking so much inspiration on them that I did this first, and I also said that there wouldn't be any more story's before I finished the ones I have now... buuuuut, I didn't hehe, I'm soooo terribly sorry if you are waiting for a update from one of my story's. If you really can't wait, then feel free to tell me which story you want me to update, then I'll try to update it soon!**

**And about all request, they come soon! I promise!**

**Well this story is about Suzuno's life, I've got a lot of story's about her, but I just have soooo much inspiration about her and Nagumo! I have like a million story's about them in my head that I need to write down XD so here is another one!**

**Suzuno is the one who tells you the story! And she will grow older with the chapter, until the day she dies! XDDD**

**So here it comes, I really hope ya'll enjoy it, have fun reading~! ^^**

* * *

_I learned, that destiny isn't written down somewhere, and that destiny can depend on your choices and you can make it your own turn, I always thought destiny was written from birth till your death, but it are the choices and changes you take that lead you to one of the million ways from destiny, because everyone deserves the way they want to take._

_Some people are unlucky and get birth in poverty from the very start they open their eyes, but it's their choice whether to see it as bad luck, or a opportunity to grow strong and live happily from the things they have._

_Some people get born rich, but being rich doesn't always make you happy, it's your own choice to feel yourself pleased with presents, or that you take the money to help others or have fun with beloved ones._

_Then you have people who born normally, now everyone thinks that is the best way, but even then a lot of problems can cross your path._

_What I mean to say is that no life is easy, to reach your destination you have to follow a way, some people use the flat road, but some people go through a lot of mountains, what takes the more effort leads to the most beautiful places._

_You know, when you take the car to a camping somewhere in the forest, or you go on a survival through the jungle and visit a abandoned temple , at which one would you feel more special or happier, and which way would be harder you think?_

_Well same goes for life, take the easy road that leads to whatever fate brings you, or choose to fight for the way you want to take._

_You know, I might say this so easily, but that took me quite a part of my life to learn. I guess you all start to wonder who I am by now.._

_Well my name is Suzuno fuusuke, also known as Gazelle, captain from team Diamond Dust in Aliea Academy, means that I'm famous as the bad girl, while actually my life wasn't fear until the day I got a love confession from the one I never thought he would love me._

_Now I'm going to stop babbling and start my story, so hold on because I'm going to tell you..._

_My journey through destiny!_

* * *

_**...~Chapter One-The reason of my frozen heart!~...**_

* * *

"Suzuno-!" My mom called out for me, as she hurried over to me. The five year old me was sitting in the corner playing with my one and only self-made doll. Yes! We were poor, living in a recycled house made out of everything we could find, a few miles from the city in a shantytown.

It's not as bad as it looks, I have a loving family and friends around me, the only bad thing is the _civil_ _war_, what means people like us are totally defenceless. A lot of people I know already got killed, not that anyone noticed because we all don't have a identity, meaning if we die nothing changes, and no one will know. And food and water is a disaster, but besides that this was the most happy time of my life.

"Suzuno sweetie, can you lend me a hand with the food?" She friendly asked me, I rushed up and walked over to her, I loved to help my mom, because she was ill and needed all the help she could get even though I was still five years old.

"Sure mom!" I replied with a smile, she patted my head and I followed her outside. I grabbed her hand for support, preventing her from collapsing. We walked over to the huge garbage dump near our slum. After some minutes of walking, we surged through the trash looking for something capable to eat, together with all the people in our village. It was hard work, but because we couldn't afford to pay school I just did this instead.

The sun was burning on my skin, as I wiped the sweat from my forehead, little eatable things did I put in my basket and after two hours surging we headed back home, with some leftover food from the big city.

I put down the food and went back to my corner to play with my doll. "Suzuno, we'll wait for your dad and brother and then we'll eat!" my mother smiled at me.

"Hai-!" I replied without looking at her but busy with my doll, I knew she was smiling at me and then she walked outside again.

A few minutes passed till I heard some noises outside. I abruptly got up and ran outside. "Onii-chan!" I yelled while throwing myself in my brothers arms, I loved my brother till the depts of my heard, he was my big role model, and I knew he loved me as well.

"Well well, that is a cordial welcome!" he smiled at me and rubbed me head. "How was your day little one?"

"Good Nii-san! We have surged for food, and I played with my doll, and after dinner I'll go to a friend!" I replied over excited.

"Ah really, well that sounds good!"

"And how was work?"

"Great, as always!" He winked at me.

"Yeah, Yeah, your big brother worked hard again!" My dad said patting my brother's shoulder. "Good job son!" he added.

"So? What did my little girl do today?" he said lifting me in the air.

"Daddy, there is someone new, and I'm going to play with him after dinner!"

"Play with a him? That's new, so you finally going to play with guys as well!" he poked my forehead while I was sitting in his arms.

"H-Hai! He looks really nice to me!" I gave my father a big smile. "Suzuno, your smile is worth gold!" My father told me.

"W-What?"

"I just want to say, that with a smile so beautiful, you should smile more often my darling!" he said.

"Dad is true Suz! Your smile brings happiness!" My brother said and my mother nodded in agreement. "Well who wants to eat?" My mother said and we all rushed to the food.

We ate our dinner, it didn't took long because we didn't had very much. I rushed up to my stuff that was lying on my blanket, and grabbed a old ball.

"A ball?" my brother then suddenly spoke, peeking through the door. "N-Nii-san!" I yelled holding my chest. "You scared me!"

He giggled while walking my way, he lay his hand on my head and patted it. "Gomen Princes!" He smiled at me, his teal eyes were shining bright while he looked into mine. "So may I guide you to your friends house?!" He said making a gesture as if I really was the princess, I giggled with my hand for my mouth and nodded.

My friends house was on the other side of our slum, so it took a while to reach it, and because danger was lingering everywhere, my brother always brought me everywhere and picked me up to bring me home again, that's why I couldn't play if he was working.

With my small hand in his big hand we walked through the Slum, we knew everyone and greeted everyone as well. "Say Nii-san?" I started after a while, I looked up to him, because compared to me my brother was very tall, and muscular, he was one of the popular guys in the slum, but he still was the prince I adored, he was eighteen already so it was logic he was way taller.

"What's wrong Suzu?" he answered while focussing his glance to our surroundings.

"Are we going to die?" I carefully asked, and he suddenly stopped walking.

"Why you asking?" He said looking down with shadow covering his eyes, so I was not able to see his emotions.

"B-B-Because, I'm afraid the war will kill us.." I stammered.

He then looked down at me, he came closer and hunkered down before me, he took my hand again and looked at me with a soft smile. "Don't worry, I will always protect you Suzuno!"

"B-But, what if I will be all alone, I don't want you or Daddy or Mommy to die!"

"I will always be with you, I won't leave you alone, Princess!" he winked at me at his last word.

I didn't replied, just smiled at him with the most biggest one I owned.

"So do you want a special ride, My lady?" he said and bowed in front of me.

"And what is that special ride, sir?" I giggled.

"A special ride on top of my neck!" he winked.

He lifted me with one single swing and I sat down with my legs bungling before his chest and my hands blinding his eyes, because I was afraid to fall off.

After a few minutes we reached the little cottage from my friend, my brother put me down, I gave him a little kiss, and wanted to run away, but he stopped me by holding my hand. "Can't I meet with you new friend first?" he asked me.

"W-Why?"

"Well, I want to see that _boy_ first, before my little princess is going to _play_ with him of course!" he answered, he lay an emphasis on the word: '_Boy!_' making sure I would understand what he meant.

"Fine!" I surrendered and grabbed his hand, while dragging him closer to the little cottage.

"Nagumo!" I yelled out his name, when we stood in front of his little house. It was just the same as us, everything made out of trash from the big city.

"Coming Suzuno!" we heard a voice from the inside yelling back at us, then we heard all kinds of noises and then a red head with golden eyes came out of the cottage.

He was wearing a torn loosely hanging white camisole, it was like what everyone else here had not very clean, so the colour was more like yellow/white/brown then really white, and underneath he wore an oversized dark brown three-quarter pants that didn't gravitated by a piece of rope wrapped around his waist.

His hair was messy, and his clothes were clearly too big so it hung loosely around his body, for instance one trouser was longer than the other.

But it's not that we minded that, because we wore torn clothes as well, actually the whole Slum wore old clothes.

The boy felt quite uneasy when the eyes of my brother explored him from top to toe. "Nii-san, stop that!" I whispered pulling my brother's pants. My brother then stepped forwards and reached out his hand for the red-haired boy. "Hello, you must be Nagumo!" Sem(_Suzuno's brother) _smiled at the boy. "My name is Sem Fuusuke!" he said, the little boy gave him his hand and said: "My name is Nagumo Haruya! Are you Suzuno's brother?" He asked curious.

"Yes I am! Well, you seem like a strong boy!" he said and patted Nagumo's shoulder. "Can you take care of my little princess for me?"

"Nii-san!" I pouted embarrassed, my head as red as Nagumo's hair.

"H-Hai!" Nagumo replied with a smile.

"Good then I'll leave you two alone. Suzu! I pick you up in two hours at his house, be careful!" he said and gave me one last kiss on my cheek.

"Bye Nii-san!" I waved him goodbye. "Bye Suzuno's Nii-san!" Nagumo waved as well, what caused a smile on Sem's face.. '_Cute those two together'_ he thought and then disappeared out of sight.

"Nagumo!? Do you wanna play with the ball?" I said and showed him the old torn out ball with pride. "I found it at the belt!" I smiled at him.

"Okay-! What do you wanna do with it then?"

"I don't know how they call it, but that thing with kicking it to each other!" I replied.

"You mean soccer?"

"YES! That's it!"

"Okay, then we'll do that, _Princess_!" he teased while winking at me. It caused me to blush heavily. "Moo, don't become my brother!" I pouted with a tomato head.

"Hehe, I think it will be a good nickname for you!"

"W-Why I'm not even a real princess.."

"Well you are for your brother, and now for me as well, your majesty!" he stuck out his tongue in a playful way.

"MOO!" I pouted again crossing my arms, and turning my back to him. Then it became quiet, too quiet actually.. I wanted to turn around to surge for Nagumo, because I never heard him shut up, but I was too late because I suddenly got tickled in my hips and I laughed like a total idiot, tears streaming over my face from the annoying feeling in my sides.

"N-NA-NAGUMO, HAHAHA, N-NAGU-MO! HAHAHA, ST-T-OP I-IT! HAHAHAH!" I laughed like a lunatic, he was _clearly enjoying_ this.

Then he stopped and lay down on the ground, coming on breath again. "Stop enjoying this!" I snapped at him.

"Why? You didn't heard yourself laughing like that!" He grinned, and then helped me up by lending his hand. I took it and cleaned my clothes again.  
"What was that good for!?" I asked him slightly irritated.

"Because I like your smile!" I said immediately. "So smileeeee!" he added and put two fingers on the sides of my mouth and pushed them up, causing him to bring a face smile on my face. "No that won't do it, I like your smile more when it isn't forced!" He said and released me again. "Well besides that, let's play!" he said and grabbed the ball..

I actually was still focussed on getting the blush off my face. "COME ON PRINCESS~!" He yelled from the distance because he was already running towards the open field close to his house. I rolled my eyes, took a deep breath and then ran after him! "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU, SO YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!" I screamed towards him with a playful smirk on my face.

"HA-! A GIRL CAN'T DEFEAT MY AWESOMENESS!" He joked, still running far in front of me.

"WE'LL SEE THAT!" I dared him.

* * *

_**...~Two hours later~...**_

* * *

I was running towards Nagumo's goal made out of two rocks. Nagumo was closing in to me, as we ended in a kind of battle, by pressing our shoulders against each other.

The score was: 4-5 for Nagumo, so I had to score this time.

He tried to take the ball the whole time, but I managed to control the ball as if I possessed it, I was worn out, and breathing was hard after playing on our fullest for almost two hours, but I decided to put it in one last sprint, so I speeded up, leaving Nagumo behind me.

I ran faster and faster until Nagumo wasn't able to catch up anymore, and then I kicked towards the goal and scored.

"YES GOAL!" I yelled from happiness. "HA- IT'S A TIE!" I screamed while doing a little victory dance.

"Well done, I never thought a princess could tie with me! you've got some good talent here!" he said, he was clearly frustrated that he didn't win, but he decided to hide it for my sake, I noticed it and raised my hand. "High five!" I smiled at him.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because we are both totally awesome!" I smirked, Nagumo's face brightened up and he clapped his hand against mine while saying: "High fiveee, fellow awesomenesses uhm fellow, aw- uhm.. we are just awesome!" "he said, then it became quiet for a while, I was staring him and then suddenly we both burst into a laugher..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" We laughed falling to the ground, rolling like little kids, what we also were actually.

"I see you took good care of my princess!" We then heard, we looked up finding my brother smiling at us from the side of the Slum, probably already looking at us for quite a while. We immediately stood up, and ran towards him.

"HAI!" Nagumo replied.

"Well let's head home!" My brother said, and grabbed my hand, we walked away but Nagumo just stood there, not following us, he was staring at our entangled hands. I stopped and looked at him, my brother also turned around to him. "What's wrong boy? Come one, I'll lead you home as well!" My brother said to him. Nagumo looked up to us, and smiled. "A-Arigatou!" he said and ran towards us, he walked on my other side and then grabbed my hand as well. I blushed madly as he didn't reacted on it, I just looked at him, he noticed it and then smiled. "Now you are protected from two sides!" he said with a sweet smile covering his face.

I saw from the corner of my eyes, that the smile on my brother's face increased when he heard those words. "Well spoken Nagumo!" he said. "Now we can protect our princess even better!" he winked.

"Hai!" Nagumo giggled. I was just quietly walking between them, my hands entangled with theirs , and my head even redder then before.

"Did our princess lost her voice?" My brother joked to make it me even harder.

"H-H-Hurasai!" I yelled from embarrassing what made him and Nagumo giggle.

"Ohw she hasn't!" He giggled, and I pouted.

Suddenly I heard screams coming from the heart of the Slum.. "N-Nii-san? Nagumo? Do you guys hear that as well?" I asked them terrified.

"Hear what?" Nagumo asked me concerned when he saw my frightened face.

"T-T-Those screams?!" I cried out because I heard them so clearly, cries for help and from pain were echoing through my head. I collapsed on my knees and covered my ears..

"I hear it as well!" my brother then suddenly said. "GODDAMNIT, IT'S THE ENEMY!" he yelled when he knew what the voices were, and then we saw all kinds of people running away for their life's..

Shots from guns reverberated through the Slum. Birds flew up to the air, as we saw how the enemy was coming closer.

"M-MOM, DAD!" I yelled and wanted to run away, but instead of that my brother stopped me and lifted me from the ground and ran away.

"W-Wait Nii-san, where is Nagumo?" I asked shocked. My brother stopped and looked around. "There!" my brother said, we saw Nagumo taking cover behind some wooden beams, his fingers in his ears, and he was shaking of anxiety, while tears rolled down his cheeks. My brother ran over to him, still with me in his arms. "NAGUMO COME ON!" he yelled when he was closely to the frightened boy. He looked up, and was clearly surprised we were still there. "Y-You are here!" He sobbed. "I thought you were going to leave me!" He cried this time.

"Of course not!" my brother smiled at him, and then lifted him as well, he then started to run as hard as he could with two five year old children in his arms.

First I was focussed on the chaos around us, the enemy was now all around us, so my brother speeded up even more. But then.. then I looked at Nagumo, I shocked of my sight.

The overconfident boy who now had clung tightly to Sem, his head buried on his shoulder, so that his eyes were covered. It was as if this was not the first time this happened to him. He was so scared, and knew that he had to hide when he saw the enemy, but my heart stopped for a moment when I saw tears sliding down my brothers shoulder, which clearly belonged to Nagumo.

There was one thing I could do, I grabbed his hand and caressed it behind my brother's back. Nagumo didn't reacted, he still covered his eyes by burring his head on my brother's shoulder, but I knew that he appreciated it, when he tightened the grip around my hands, as if he was never letting go of it anymore.

* * *

**Kim: Well that was the very first chappie^^ and did you liked it!? I hope so *smiles***

**Burn: Don't fall for that fake smile! **

**Kim: There is nothing fake 'bout my smile *pouts***

**Gazel: Then you should be worried about it!**

**Kim: Why?!**

**Gazel/Burn: Because it's ugly!****Kim: *Breaks mentally***

**Burn: Welllll, is she death? *pokes Kim's head***

**Gazel: I don't care..**

**Burn: I know you don't often show emotion, but that was heartless.**

**Kim: Thank you Burn, for caring 'bout me! *hugs him***

**Burn: *tries to get Kim off* I wasn't worrying, oh wait I was, about how we were going to explian how you died to the police, I bet we ended up in jail!**

**Kim: (-_-) *sweat drops* wow, who is the heartless one here...**

**Gazel: Can we give them their thanks already? **

**Kim: So impatient.. but you're right, enough with the nonesense! I wanna thank you for reading, and I beg you to leave a review my dear readers!^^**

**Burn: When will be the new update?**

**Kim: I swear I have no idea! **

**Burn/Gazel: (-_-') (-_-')**

**Kim: Aaah well, see you minna-saaaaaan! *waves goodbye***


	2. Sorry for my selfish deeds

**Here is a new chapter Minna-sannn! ^^**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

_...~Chapter two-Sorry for my selfish deeds!~..._

* * *

Without even a slight hesitation, Sem hurried over to the woods through a secluded sandy path, he ran as fast as he could to the only secure place, at least he thought the enemy wouldn't show themselves off quickly in a forest filled with dangerous animals.

"Nii-san.." his sleepy little sister gently let her voice raise.

From the sounds of her voice, he could tell he had been running sufficiently by now. He stopped at a slow pace and then put the two frightened children gently on the ground with their back against a tall tree. Suzuno was sleepy, her eyelids were awfully heavy and before she knew it she fell asleep with her head against Nagumo's shoulder.

Nagumo on the other hand, stared straight ahead with a frightened look covering his face, one after another tear slipped slowly out of the corners of his eyes across his cadaverous cheeks. Sem first tried to breath normally again after running so hard like that, when respiratory didn't left a sting in his lungs anymore, he walked gently to Nagumo and his younger sister on the ground. He knelt down for Nagumo and placed a hand on his shoulder, but no response came from the terrified red-haired kid.

"Nagumo, Listen to me!" he said with a firm voice, in order to penetrate to the boy his mind.  
"I'm afraid.." came out of the boy his mouth, his voice creaked and was nearly too soft to understand, he continued to gaze however the tears stopped.

Sem knew what Nagumo had been experiencing, he was able to know what happened through his behaviour, he had probably suffered from a trauma, this had once happened to him at an earlier age, and it had ended highly unlikely in a good way.

"What's wrong Nagumo?" He asked, before he went back to the Slum he had to know for sure whether Nagumo was capable to protect himself but also Suzuno from the animals.

"Those screams.." he whispered again.. "T-Those t-terrible screams for help.." Nagumo slowly started to sob again, and his sobbing became crying, the he burst out in tears and placed his hand in front of his head. "It's my fault they died!" He cried from behind his hands, tears dripped down to the ground as his cries echoed through the wood. Sem crawled closer to him and grabbed him at the arms while he pushed him into a hug. "It's okay little one, you can cry as much as you want." Nagumo had his head pushed against Sem's chest while Sem rubbed his head. "You ... You lived alone in the Slum, right?" Sem asked carefully, so he wouldn't hurt Nagumo's feelings.  
He didn't received a vocal answer back, but he could feel how Nagumo shook his head 'yes' against his chest. "It's okay!" He said this time rubbing the boy's back. "You're not alone anymore, you don't have to face it all on your own now!"

Nagumo's stopped sobbing, he released the hug and wiped his tears away with his shirt, he gave Sem a weak smile and said: "A-Arigatou!"

"Nagumo, I know you are strong, one day you will be able to safe and protect the ones you love, but for now one thing is enough."

"A-A-And that is?"

Sem smiled and then placed his fingertip at the place of Nagumo's heart. "The heart is all you need to protect the ones who are precious to you!"

"B-But how?"

"You find out when you need it!" he replied and then stood up.

"What are you going to do, you can't leave us alone here?!" Nagumo said frightened, he became nervous about the idea that he would be in the woods alone with Suzuno. He couldn't take care of Suzuno, he was barely able to take care of himself.

"Nagumo, Suzuno isn't the only precious person in my life, there are two others who I would die for, they are still out there fighting for their lives, and probably looking for us now!"

"You mean your parents?.."

"Yes.. I have to help them , for them and Suzuno's sake!"

"Let me come with you , I can help!"

"No! I need you to protect our princess!" he winked and then both turned around to the sleeping girl.

"Alright! I promise to protect her with my life, you can count on me!" Nagumo smiled.

"I know Nagumo!" Sem said rubbing the boy's head. "Now listen to me! If I'm not back when the moon is high in the sky tomorrow then you have to go to the city, okay?"

"But what about you?"

"Nagumo, if I'm not back before then, then you have to promise me to take care of Suzuno and yourself 'till the day we meet again!"

"But where do we meet again then?"

"I will find you two! Just make sure you get away from here!"

"Do you promise me you will come back one day!"

Sem didn't respond to that question, his gaze filled with determination exchanged for a bit painful look, he forced a tiny smile as he walked over to his still cute sleeping sister. He squatted down beside her and looked at her glow-frowning face, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open.  
"You're beautiful Suzuno." he whispered as he took out the hair from her face as gentle as possible and placed them behind her ears. "I love you with whole my heart, my little princess!" he added to his sentence, his eyes were watery however he held the tears to abandon his eyes. "You're in good hands now!" He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, while his hand stroked her cheek. "Don't forget me, I'd always be there when you need me!" his hand slid slowly from her face, and a tear flowed over his cheek towards the ground.

He then turned around to Nagumo again and slowly walked his way, he lay his hand on his head and patted it. "Promise me you won't go to the Slum again!" he asked.

"H-Hai..." Nagumo answered softly while looking down.

"Take care!" Sem said one last time before running away. Before his little sister and Nagumo totally disappeared out of sight, he stopped and gave them one last look. "I hope I see you both again...sorry for my selfish deeds.." he whispered, then he looked down for some second and wiped another tear from his face, then he turned around once again and ran towards the Slum.

Nagumo sighed, million thought haunted through his head.. he looked at Suzuno, he was the one who had to take care of her now, he just didn't knew if he would be able to protect her.. he slowly walked towards her and went to sit next to the sleeping beauty, he gently lowered her, so she lay down with her head on his lap. Now he was able to look at her face. He watched her sleeping, he loved his sight seeing her sleeping on his lap, curled up with her chest rising and falling with her own rhythm.

"I protect you!" He whispered while stroking her hair. "I protect you, even if I have to sacrifice my own life!"

* * *

**That will be chapter two then! **

**Manal-chan I wanna thank you for your review, I LOVE YOU MY FRIEND! ^^**

**Well Jameis-chan, I'm almost done with your chapter, probably going to update it tomorrow and after that I start right away with your new chapter SapphireSpade-chan! **

**Well I hope you all enjoyed reading, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and stuff!**

**Please leave a review, I would really appreciate that! :$**


	3. No Way Ahead, No way back

_~Chapter three: "No Way Ahead, No way back.."~_

* * *

I carefully opened my eyes, I lay with my head down on something soft yet is was hard. "Are you awake Suzuno?" A careful voice asked. Now I noticed I was laying on someone's lap, I went to sit up straight and looked at the sad eyes of the red-haired boy. Suddenly everything that happened the day before, fired back into my mind, my eyes widened as I yelled: "Nagumo you okay?!"

"Yes Suzuno.." He smiled yet his words were so soft and he sounded so exhausted and sad. Then I looked around. "Say Nagumo?" I asked. "Where is Sem nii-san? Is he surging for food?"

"He is back-" Nagumo stopped talking he looked down, clearly not knowing what to say. "Yes, he is." He then smiled, however I didn't fell for hat fake smile. It was pretty easy to read. His eyes weren't shining, no contrary he looked so hopeless. "What's wrong Nagumo, are you sure you are okay?" I crawled closer to him. He then stood up. "I'm fine." He sighed, as he rubbed through his eyes.

"You look tired Nagumo-san!" I hurried up and went to stand in front of him.

"It' okay, I said I was fine, didn't I." He looked the other way, shadow covering his eyes. I knew there was something, but he was too stubborn to tell me.

"You are not!" I yelled, it shocked him and it made him look to at me again. "You are not okay!" I cried, this time some tears leaving my eyes. "Why are you not telling me what's wrong..." I added softly.

"Because I don't wanna hurt you, why don't you get it!" He yelled in return. He walked over to the tree again and leaned down against it. He rested his head against it and looked up to the sky between the leaves of the high tree. "I don't wanna hurt you." He whispered, a single tear streaming down.

I wiped my tears away and knew what I had to do in order to cheer him a bit up. I gently walked his way, not wanted catch his attention. As I saw he was still staring upwards I quickly crawled on top of his lap. Both legs on one side of him as I leaned with my hands against the three what made him locked up in my arms. My head a inch from his I stared madly into his gorgeous golden eyes. "Tell me now!" I ordered him.

A small blush crept onto his cheeks when he noticed our lips were almost crashing. He pushed me a bit backwards and sighed. "I won't tell you!"

"N-Nagumo!" I pouted crossing my arms childish. "Come one, don't treat me as a little kid."

"But you are Suzuno!"

"Moo, you are one too!" I look the other way irritated.

"Okay!" I smiled. "I'll tell, but first you have to turn around!" And he circled his finger.

"T-Turn? W-Why?"

"Hm because I want you to!" He sticked out his tongue playfully.

"Fine!" I said and turned around, still sitting in front of him, now between his legs on the ground. He wrapped his arms around my body and pressed me closer to him. He then lay his head on my shoulder. "Do you listen carefully?" He whispered in my ear.

"H-hai."

"Okay." His tune became more sadder right away, I wasn't expecting good news, but what I heard teared my heart apart. "Sem is back to the village-" Before he could finish his sentence I began to struggle. "WHAT!? NO!" I yelled, I wanted back. I wanted to get him, he couldn't leave me!

Nagumo however wasn't on planning to let me go. That's why I had to turn, so he was able to hold me from running away.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled tears streaming down. "I'm sorry.." I heard softly behind me.

"NOOOOO! NII-SANNNN!" I cried still struggling like mad. Then between my cries and tears I heard a soft sniffing behind me. I felt how Nagumo's hands tightened his grip and pressed me closer and even tighter against his own body. His head still laying on my shoulder as his tears slowly streamed down.

"Don't cry." He sniffed. "Please, I don't wanna see you cry."

I stopped as he told me, yet the tears still streamed down. Shadow covered my eyes as I stared to the ground. "Did.." I whispered. "Did he told you we had to stay here?"

"Y-Yes.."

"D-Did he told you he would come back for us?"

"He said that if he's not back before the moon is high in the sky tonight, we had to go without him. But he also told me he would be looking for us until he found us. He told me I had to take care of you and be here for you. So I am. Please stop those tears, he's coming back okay? I'm sure he will!" Nagumo sobbed, I felt how his breathing became harder and his tears still streamed down.

"It's okay nagumo you can let me go.." I said. "I won't run away."

He doubted yet he believed me, his arms carefully loosened their grip and fell down beside us on the ground. I turned around and this time I throwed my arms around him, pressing him in a close hug I buried my head on his shoulder. "Thank you for being so strong Nagumo!" I smiled/sobbed. However it wasn't like the words penetrate into his mind, he just look forwards with a glassy sad gaze.

* * *

**Time Skip: 01:00 AM (Normal POV)**

* * *

Suzuno had fallen asleep on Nagumo's lap again. He gently strokes her white, gleaming face. His eyes were heavy, but he couldn't fall asleep. He had to protect her and therefore he had to be vigilant. Yet it was so hard to keep his eyes open.

"Nagumo?" The little girl softly whispered as she went to sit up straight, rubbing her eyes. "S-Should I keep guard? So you can sleep a bit, you are all pale.." She said worried and lay a hand down on his cheek.

"No, I'll be fine, you can go back to sleep!" He smiled, removing the careful hand from his face.

"N-No, If you're not gonna sleep, then I'll take guard with you!" She smiled back and went to sit shoulder to shoulder with the red-haired guy, she lay her head down on his shoulder and both stared upwards to the stars. "He is almost there!" Suzuno said sad while pointing at the big moon surrounded by stars.

"He'll come!" Nagumo encouraged her.

"B-But what if he won't..."

"Then we'll go to the city, he said he would find us, don't worry I won't go anywhere without you." Now he lay his head on top of hers.

"Say Nagumo I don't know you for so long, but I just want to say that you are really important to me, I don't wanna lose you. Do you promise me you'll stay with me forever?"

"I promise that, besides I have no one besides you!"

"That's sweet! You're my best friend Nagumo!" The girl smiled.

"You're my best friend too, princess!" The guy snickered.

It took a while and they waited even longer, but... Sem was not coming. They waited even till the sun almost came up, but he wasn't there. Suzuno started to tear up.

"Come on Suzuno.." Nagumo was standing, his face was so sad, however he tried to be strong. He showed his hand to the weeping girl, Suzuno wiped her tears away with her sleeve and grabbed his hand. "We'll stay to together for ever, I'll never leave you!" Nagumo whispered to her.

"I am so proud that I may be so close to you Nagumo-kun!" She smiled with tears covering her face. "Let's go, Sem nii-san is fine and he'll look for us, right?"

"Hai!"

And then both walked away. Leaving everything and everyone behind, they knew this was goodbye to the world they lived in 'till now. It was hard but a new path was awaiting for them. A new way of destiny was ahead of the two. They didn't knew what would happen or which ways they would choose, but what they did knew is that they would take all the way... _together_!

* * *

**Kim: Sorry If you waited for my update, I thought I would be able to update them earlier.. Well that didn't worked, hehe *scratch back of head***

**Suzuno: Say Kim, you're not so good in keeping promises!**

**Kim: I DO! well... I'll try, that's a different.**

**Nagumo: *Sweat drops* Not really...**

**Kim: Pff, okay... well I'm sorry, here you go, is that good?!**

**Suzuno: It's better yeah...**

**Kim: Ah well, I'll try to update any stories as soon as possible! I hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review ^.^**


End file.
